


part III

by pockmarkedplanet



Series: astral projecting to hug a friend in need [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Astral Projection, Gen, Magic, Poetry, Slam Poetry, The Void, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockmarkedplanet/pseuds/pockmarkedplanet
Summary: on experiences in the planes above and below, astral and mortal, geometric and abstractannotated ongenius!





	part III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikky126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikky126/gifts).

i'm just whispering to the void  
you just happen to be within earshot

_(and this is when you say,  
“yay”)_

vermont, void, they all start with v

_(and this is when you say,_  
“just like vegetables  
yes hmm”) 

vicarious victories thought out over two cups of chai  
vanilla, of course  
i'm writing a poem to you in your house  
mellifluous compositor, teach me your ways  
of the old and the new, and the ashen tray  
the pinball festival was just okay  
it was too loud there, father led me astray  
i don't normally rhyme, in poems i must  
but now i am speaking in some sort of trust  
a bond between sisters, unequally shared  
a twelve-alarm sitter, how beautiful! rare!


End file.
